


Pain

by hatebeat



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1986/87, trigger warning for suicide talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshiki is mtf for the purposes of this work.

He stretched out his sore muscles and dug for the apartment key in his pocket. It wasn't like working in a love hotel was hard or anything, but he had practiced hard before work. His shoulder was still sore and shit. He finally got the door open, and was damn ready for bed...

The light was on. Yoshiki was still awake. Huh? It was late as hell. He came in, glancing at the clock. Late as hell. She was just sitting on the couch.

"'M home," he called out to her, but she definitely heard him come in.

Taiji dropped his bag on the floor, just feeling tired.

"What're you doing up? It's fuckin' late," he told her. Like she didn't know. Wait, something seemed wrong...

He came closer and she was just looking down at...

He sat on the other couch, opposite of her, and looked down at it, too.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he asked, his voice calm. He wasn't feeling calm at all, but he knew he had to keep his voice calm. She was shaking a little bit, just staring down at the... gun. On the table. There was a gun on their table.

Taiji wasn't really a stickler for laws and shit, but that was pretty fucking illegal. 

"None of your business," she spat at him defiantly. Taiji just looked up at her. Huh. It wasn't him she was mad at, and he knew that. He wasn't calm at all. Not one bit. 

"It's my business. I live here, too, and all." Like that was the major concern. As if. "What are you gonna do with that?"

Yoshiki shook a bit and bit her lip. Taiji knew that look. She was gonna cry. Well, if the princess was going to cry, she'd have to do it in front of him, and she sure as hell didn't want that, huh?

"Just _go away!_ It's not any of your business, just... just _go_ ," she snarled at him, but her voice broke a little bit.

"I'm not going anywhere," he sighed, and sat back against the couch. Taiji crossed his arms, and just looked down at the gun with her. She might try to run. She did that sometimes. Finicky, like a god damn cat...

"You gonna try to kill yourself, is that what you're gonna do?"

"Shut _up_ , just..." Yoshiki looked away from him. The tears were starting, but... she didn't want him to see. Huh.

Taiji pressed his lips together.

"Go ahead, Princess. Do it." Maybe that was dangerous to say. But she wasn't going to do it. He wouldn't fucking let her do it. "I'm gonna watch, though. So go ahead."

She looked back at him with an utterly enraged look on her face, like she wanted to just claw his face off, but the tears were really just streaming down her cheeks. She definitely wanted to run, but Taiji wasn't going to let her. She knew that.

"Fine, watch then," she snarled, and she grabbed the gun in a jerky motion. Taiji actually started a bit. Was that thing loaded? He really didn't want her hand on it at all. He leaned forward, just a bit apprehensive, but...

She wouldn't really do it, right?

He kept his eyes on it, but it was shaking with the force of her hand.

"You're not gonna do it," he told her, his voice firm.

"What do you know? I'm going to do it. I am." Shakily, she started to raise it, and it got higher and higher, but so slowly...

"You're not going to do it," he repeated. Should he do something? What the hell could he do? If he tried to grab it from her, would it go off or something? Taiji didn't know shit about guns!

He was screaming inside, but he had to be calm outside.

"Just _fuck you_ , Taiji. You don't... you don't understand anything!"

Yoshiki had the gun up to her temple now. Taiji couldn't stand this. What was he supposed to do...?

"You won't do that to me," he told her quickly. "You won't do to me what your father did to you."

Her eyes shot open wide, and her jaw quivered, and Taiji knew he had won. Slowly, slowly he got up from the couch, and he crossed over to her. He grabbed her wrist, the one that was holding the gun, and held onto it tightly, his fingers digging into her skin like fire.

And then he kissed the corner of her lips.

She crumpled up against him, her face falling into his chest. Subtly, he got the gun out of her hand and set it on the table, pushing it across so it was just out of reach. And then his arms were around her, and she cried. She cried loudly and messily and was just really heaving against his chest, but he held onto her and let her do it.

He didn't have to ask her what was wrong. He didn't have to ask for her motivations. He didn't need to ask questions, not right now. He needed to just hang onto her. Tomorrow, maybe, he'd get to the bottom of this, but for now...

"I gotcha, Princess."


End file.
